Swing, Swing
by bottledcages
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke with all her heart... most of the time. When will he start to fall for her, too? Connected drabbles written for SasuSaku month. A/U.
1. Conversation

**Swing, Swing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto-sensei does. **

**A SasuSaku Month Fiction.**

_**1: Conversation**_

"Sasuke..." Sakura announced into the mobile slowly, "We need to talk." Her her face was scrunched up as if she were in pain.

"_Hang on a minuet,_" her boyfriends voice crackled over the tiny speakers in reply. "_I'm kind of in the middle of something._"

"This can't wait!" Her eyes snapped open. Fury and tears blurred her vision as she tightened her grip on the blanket wrapped around her tiny form. "I'm _sick _of always having to _wait_!"

"_I really am sorry, Sakura,_" Sasuke tried to explain, "_There's a... situation that I need to attend to._"

"This had better be good, Uchiha," she said dangerously, eyes narrowed.

"_I think my brother is hosting an orgy in my bedroom._"

Sakura removed the phone from her ear and frowned at it in confusion, giving it a good shake before placing in on the opposite ear.

"Speak up a bit," she advised him, "I must have misheard you; I thought you just said your brother was having an orgy in your bedroom."

"_That's what I said._" Sasuke reiterated, "_Itachi is most likely having coitus with multiple people in my bedroom._"

"I seriously doubt that's true, Sasuke." Sakura wiped away her tears and sighed in exasperation. "What even drew you to that conclusion in the first place?"

"_Just listen._"

A few seconds of silence and then:

"_Ahhh! Itachi! More! Give me more!_" a distinctly high female voice cried out in elation.

"_That's right, you sexy beast!_" a male bellowed.

"_Uhg! I can't hold it in any more!_" another masculine voice groaned. Pants, moans and groans filled Sakura's ear, her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

"_See what I mean?_" Sasuke's said. The questionable noises vanishing as he moved away from the door.

"_Bloody hell!_"

"_What do you think I should do?_" he asked. "_My physics essay is in there and my lesson starts in half an hour._"

Sakura had to fan herself down before answering. "Get out of that apartment, you imbecile!"

"_Imbecile?_" Sasuke sounded slightly offended and confused. "_Why do I need to leave?_"

"Well, would you want Itachito be in the same building as _ you_ when _you're _having sex?"

"_I suppose not, but-_" Sasuke's voice cut off and Sakura heard a loud crash on the other side.

'_Did he just drop the phone?'_

"Sasuke?" she called into the device. "Sasuke, are you still there?"

There was nothing from the other end until:

"_Holy shit!_"

"_Is this your baby brother, Itachi?_"

"_He's hot!"_

"_Sasuke? I thought you were in school!"_

"_Why did it have to be in __**my **__ room, you pervert!"_

"_Let him join us, Itachi!"_

"_Yeah, he's really cute."_

"_Stop touching me, you fucking slut!"_

"_You know you want to, we'll have so much fun!"_

"I swear to God, if he goes near them; I'll have his head," Sakura muttered into the speaker in disgust.

"_Get off me! I have a girlfriend!"_

Sakura smiled softly. '_That was so sweet," _she thought, shaking off her blanket and making her way to the bathroom to freshen up, taking the phone with her.

"_Gyah!" _Sasuke's irritated voice sounded. "_Finally got away from those freaks."_

"That must have been so embarrassing for you."

"_Of course it was!_" he exclaimed loudly. "_They were all naked!"_

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"_Stop making fun of me!" _Still laughing, she leaned towards the bathroom mirror and started applying mascara to her lashes. "_Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"_

Sakura frowned; she couldn't remember why she'd phoned her boyfriend.

"Nothing, really. We should go out for lunch today, after your lesson," she invented.

"_Oh, okay. I'll meet you by the bandstand at 1:15._"

"Bye, babe!" Sakura said happily, pressing the end call button. As she rushed around getting ready for her date, the reason why she had phoned her boyfriend occurred to her.

She had called Sasuke to break up with him. It seemed ridiculous to her now. She had truly believed he didn't care about her, that he would jump in bed with the next pretty face that came along wanting to get in his pants, notorious playboy that he was. That wasn't right though.

She loved Sasuke and now-just maybe- he was beginning to fall in love with her, too.

* * *

_**A/N- **So I'm writing for SasuSaku month this year!This was difficult for me to write; I don't usually write dialogue, much less hardly diluted phone conversations! I shall try to follow the prompts and post everyday. Not every entry will be this long though, I have a lot of stupid school thing going on this month. If I don't post one day, I'll just do multiple posts when possible._

**Review?**

_x_


	2. Hostage

**Swing, Swing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto-sensei does. **

**A SasuSaku Month Fiction.**

_**2: Hostage**_

"You are pure evil," Sakura informed her dark haired boyfriend. He had his brothers switch blade held against her favourite soft-toy's neck. Sasuke merely smiled sadistically in response, playing with the toys floppy ears. "Give me the bunny," she demanded, hands on hips.

"Not until you go down to the shops and buy me another copy of _A Game of Thrones_," Sasuke replied, pressing the sharp edge of the blade closer to the innocent little plushy. Sakura could almost smell the fear radiating from her tortured little toy.

Sakura rolled her eyes: this was getting ridiculous.

"You are totally overreacting," she told him in annoyance. "It's just a book."

"A book that you _decimated_," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. Sakura snorted in amusement.

"'decimated'?" she quoted, smirking. "Are you serious?"

She started to move towards him but was stopped suddenly by a low, guttural growl that seemed to have come from deep within her boyfriend throat.

That was it for the pinkette, she started laughing. "You did _not _just _growl _at me!" she choked out between laughter in utter disbelief.

"One step closer and Mr. Bunny starts bleeding stuffing." He warned, holding up the bunny and knife to her eye level.

"It was _one_ crease, Sasuke,"

"That's all it takes to ruin a book," he explained, rising from where he was sitting on her bed and inching towards the window. "You know how much I care about my books. You _will _get me a new copy,"

"_What are you doing to the bunny!_" Sakura's voice rose in horror as Sasuke dangled the bedraggled toy out the window by one of it's floppy ears.

"I'm not kidding around here, Sakura," Sasuke said darkly, tilting his head slightly to the side. "The bunny will be defenestrated if my demands are not met."

Sakura stared at him in shock, green eyes wide.

"You are actually insane," she told him gravely, tentatively reaching across to the dresser so she could get to her handbag. "I'll buy you a new book; just stop hurting Mr. Bunny."

Sasuke grinned widely as his girlfriend stalked out of the room, heels clicking against the wooden floorboards as she went. Success was his.

* * *

When Sakura returned with the oh-so-precious book some half hour later, she found Sasuke lying sprawled across her bed, the bunny resting on his chest, the switch blade nowhere to be seen.

His eyes where shut tight, long lashes casting shadows across his pale face.

'_He's so beautiful,' _Sakura thought, smiling dreamily. Her face soon hardened as she came to her senses. '_But he's an absolute bastard!' _

Taking a few steps back, Sakura took a run and leapt on Sasuke's stomach. He shot up from the bed like a bullet from a gun.

"What the hell!" he cried, expression crazed and hair a mess as he zeroed in on Sakura, who had rolled off him and had fallen into a heap on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, clutching sides and all. "You realise I still have your bunny as a hostage right?"

"Your book is in that bag," she directed, having calmed down a bit, and pointed to a purple plastic bag sitting by the door.

Sasuke smiled at her genuinely and chucked the soft rabbit in her general direction.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said, walking towards the door and grabbing the bag.

Upon opening it, he stopped and turned to face her with a glare.

"Sakura," he started, hardly contained anger simmering in his voice. "This is not _A Game of Thrones_,"

"Nope!" Sakura said with a, illuminating grin. "It's something so much better!"

"_Confessions of a shoppaholic _is_ so _not better than the genius that is_ A Game of Thrones_!"

* * *

**A/N****-**_ For an A/U fic, that prompt was tough! I actually really like Confessions of a Shoppaholic, I just don't think Sasuke would. SasuSaku month is really awesome! I've read so many awesome stories already and it's only day two!_

**Review?**

_x_


	3. Rebel

**Swing, Swing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto-sensei does. **

_**A SasuSaku Month Fiction.**_

_**3: Rebel**_

Sasuke stood outside the headteachers office with a scowl on his face. The waiting area stank of disinfectant, probably used to clean up the blood stains from The Hag's previous victims. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke didn't plan to become one of those since deceased weaklings who broke under Ms. Tsunade Senju's severe gaze.

If one thing his less than pleasant past had shown him: it was that he was a survivor.

So when a random third year student just about ran from the room, knees knocking together in an attempt not to piss herself, and Tsunade's harsh bark of "Enter!" resounded around him like a call to arms for a battle he knew he had no hope of winning- he wasn't shaking in his converse at all.

Nope, not Uchiha Sasuke. Cool as a cucumber.

'_Yeah,' _he thought bitterly, kicking his chair backwards as he rose from his seat to meet his doom. ' _A cucumber that's just been thrown into a raging furnace._'

Slowly pushing open the door and taking a seat in what was quite possibly the most uncomfortable chair in existence, Sasuke lifted his head to meet Tsunade's disapproving glare.

'_Oh crap; she is not in a good mood.'_

"What have you got to say for yourself, Uchiha?" the dragon of a lady demanded, honey-brown eyes piercing deep into his soul. Sasuke shivered slightly under her scrutiny.

"... sorry?"

Tsunade slammed her hand on the large oak desk, paper flew everywhere, a metal hole-puncher hit the ground with a sharp _clang _that made the dark-haired teen physically flinch in his seat.

"Dammit, Uchiha, that's not good enough!" she yelled. "I am so _sick _and tired of seeing your stupid little face in my office, thinking you're some sort of rebel! What did you and that blond idiot do _this_ time?"

Sasuke pulled on the hem of his trousers:he did _not_ want to answer that question.

"I asked you a question, you impudent brat!"

Head down and blushing slightly, Sasuke reluctantly mumbled the reason so quietly, it was incoherent.

"What was that?"

Raising his head slightly, blush still evident he replied:

"I was only picking some flowers for my girlfriend... the gardener caught me."

The silence was deafening.

"Are you... are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded mutely. It was true: the great Uchiha Sasuke, caught and chastised for picking flowers for his girlfriend. Tsunade sighed in annoyance.

"You can't do that, Uchiha," she explained,resting her head in hands, she was getting to old for this. "That's stealing."

Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"How," he began, brows furrowed. "Is that stealing?"

"You know, for one of our brightest students, you sure can be dumb."

Sasuke started to push his chair back.

"Can I go now?"

Tsunade slumped in her chair, face miserable.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit everyday," she mumbled, before addressing the impatient Uchiha. "You can go, just remember to report to the flower patch at least twice a week for the rest of the term as punishment."

Grunting his acknowledgement, Sasuke sauntered out the door and went to find his girlfriend.

"Can you believe the _nerve_ of some people!" Sakura ranted as she walked arm in arm with Sasuke towards the science building. "Why would somebody feel the need to rid this school of the only slash of colour it has?"

Sasuke just shook his head morosely, not really knowing what the pink-haired girl was babbling on about. "I mean," she carried on. " That actually sounds like something you would do, miserable sod you are,"

Sasuke shot her a dark look. "But I know you would _never _ pick the flowers in the flower beds; seeing as you know how beautiful I think they are."

_'Oh shit.'_

"And Ino was the one that donated them! I just know she'll be devastated!" Sakura leaned against him, resting her weight on his arm. "I just wish there was something we could do."

"I've already volunteered to help out around the entire allotment and flower bed areas twice a week until the end of term." Sasuke said, smirking down at her wondering face.

'_I'm a genius.'_

"Oh wow!" Sakura beamed up at him, face lighting up like a radiant sun. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know, right?"

* * *

_**A****/N**- Day 3 is finally over! Today has not been a good day; Chemistry coursework, anyone? Sulfuric acid was spilt three times: our risk assessment is screwed. What fun, huh?_

**_Review?_**

**x**


	4. Lick

**Swing, Swing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto-sensei does. **

_**A SasuSaku Month Fiction.**_

_**4: Lick**_

Uzumaki Naruto was eves-dropping on a very worrying conversation.

It went a bit like this:

"_Stop licking my lollipop, Sakura,"_

"_Just **shut up**, and let me get on with it!"_

"_I don't like you doing this."_

"_You have no choice. I'm hungry and it's all your fault."_

"_You can be ** such** a bitc- AGGH!"_

Naruto hastily backed away from his best friends bedroom door. Now he knew why Itachi had let him in without a bother, he was trying to ruin his brothers 'fun time' as revenge for the orgy incident.

'_Holy shit!' _Naruto thought in disbelief. '_Sakura-chan's giving the Teme a blow-job!' _

"But Sasuke didn't seem to like it..." Naruto murmured in confusion, standing a good way down the corridor so he wouldn't have to hear what was going on in the bedroom. "Who the hell wouldn't want Sakura's sweet pink lips around their peni-"

"Watch what you say, Dobe." Sasuke said from behind him, sounding severely annoyed. The blond jumped into the air in surprise.

"Wait... what?"

The Uchiha did not look like somebody who had just been having oral sex with his girlfriend.

And when Sakura walked out of the bedroom a few moments later, holding a large, purple lollipop in her delicate hands, Naruto face-palmed and was soon met with a fist from the pink-haired girl who had seemingly heard his previous comment about her 'sweet pink lips'.

Unless she just liked abusing him.

Sasuke did tend to go for the girls with weird kinks.

___**A/N-** I am very sorry this is so short. Lack of inspiration and time are to blame. I had to stay behind at school to do Biology research. Oh yay. I may have also been watching Baccano... but it is so awesome I couldn't help my self. _

**Review?**

_**X**_


	5. Contamination

Swing, Swing- 5

Contamination

"Stay back, Sakura!" Naruto yelled to his pink-haired friend. "He's been infected."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blond before turning her attention back to the bunched up duvet.

"Stop it, Naruto," Sakura scolded, taking a seat beside the duvet, patting the tallest part of it sympathetically. "Sasuke just as a little cold. He's not a zombie."

"Yes he is!" the blond yelled loudly, causing the duvet to curl into itself even more, like a snail hiding it its shell. "You didn't see the brain juice dripping from his nose earlier!"

"That was snot, dobe," the duvet groaned miserably. Sakura wrapped her arms around it.

"Poor baby," she cooed, ignoring Naruto's horrified stare. "Just ignore the mean little idiot. He'll probably get run over soon, so you wont have to put up with his stupidity for much longer,"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried in indignant despair as the duvet chuckled. "How could you say that!"

"Very easily. I'll be the one driving."

Naruto ran out of the room at her piercing green glare, leaving her alone with the ill duvet.

"Sasuke, honey," she addressed the duvet. "It's gone now. You can stop pretending to have a cold and admit to your hangover."

"Never," was the muffled reply. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know why you drank that much: everybody knows what a lightweight you are,"

Sasuke's head appeared from beneath the duvet with red-rimmed eyes and pale, drawn out face.

"I am not a lightweight, Sakura," he said firmly. Sakura shook her head at his denial.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll stop ending up in bed with random women,"

"I never ended up in bed with a random woman," Sasuke said confused. "I ended up in bed with you."

"And how glad am I you did," she informed him with a smile. "I'm glad you're not a zombie. Making love to a rotting corpse wouldn't be very pleasant."

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned tiredly. "Stop talking."

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry. I completely lost interest in this and have been so busy. This is the final chapter.


End file.
